1. Technical Field
This invention relates to D.C. voltage altering devices and, more particularly, to a spark induction power conditioner attachable between a high voltage D.C. power source and a physical separator for improving separation efficiency thereof.
2. Prior Art
Electrostatic separators are well known in the industry. Such devices are commonly used to separate particulate materials based upon their conductivity. A continuing challenge is to improve the separation efficiency of such electrostatic separators. During the separation process, particulate materials to be separated are passed through a charged field or separation zone. A pair of electrodes define this separation zone, and these electrodes often have opposite electrical polarities brought about by applying a D.C. voltage thereto. Conventional separators may be formed into plates, drums and revolving belts, for example, as disclosed in U.S. patent applications having Ser. Nos. 10/120,017 and 10/376,190, respectively. Such pending patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
Magnetic separators employing plates, drums and revolving belts are also conventional in separating ore minerals by their magnetic properties. An improvement has been made recently and a patent application no. 10/700,704 entitled “Magnetic Separator with Electrostatic Enhancement for Fine Dry Particle Separation” was filed on Nov. 4, 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Conventional D.C. voltage sources have inherent ripple characteristics but such sources tend to be purposefully minimized and such a D.C. power source, with a little ripple, does not provide enhanced separation efficiency when connected to an electrostatic separator. High voltage D.C. power manufacturers design and produce D.C. power sources with lower and lower ripple, and the lower the ripple the more costly the source as a general rule. Unfortunately, no known prior attempts disclose any such D.C. power sources connectable to existing electrostatic separators for improving the separation efficiency thereof. Accordingly, a need remains for a device connectable to a high voltage D.C. power source for improving the separation efficiency of electrostatic separators, which is accomplished according to the present invention.